ernandaprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Louise
Hikari Louise is the fourth Cure in Music♪ Precure! ''(Love❣) She is a Princess from a Royal Kingdom in Great Britain, called "Scarlet Royal Kingdom", she moved to Japan when she 2 years old, she want to lack more skills and experience, she met Melody when they was 5 years old, they become neighbor and she already become best friend with Melody, she is the leader of Rainbow Rose Princess Club, a royal club in her school, Nanairo no Tenshi Private Academy. Her alter ego is '''Cure Piano' . Appearance Winter Outfit Louise has long, straight violet hair with bunny curly at the tips and have strands tied up with braids at the sides of her head and a small bow tied the braids. Her eyes is deep lavender. Her casual outfits consists of pink frilly short dress-like clothes with lavender wings-like shoulders cover and her yellow royal arm sleeves, a royal bracelet in her right wrist. A small golden royal headbands with white crystal in the middle, a white long socks and a pair of golden royal boots. Summer Outfit Cure Piano - Prequel As Cure Piano, her eye color drastically change from deep lavender to golden, her hair color also drastically change from violet to sunny yellow, with two strands of hair with curly tips tied up in the sides of her head and simple straight long hair with she wearing a pinky headband with big ribbon. She has two golden wings turned downside, a royal golden tiara, a pair of white wings shaped earrings, a pinky violet choker on her neck, sunny yellow long arm sleeves with white hearts and lavender wings and golden white colored royal shoes with white hearts and lavender wings on them. She has golden, pinky violet and a little bit of white colored royal frilly dress with golden heart and white wings on her middle chest with bow on them, she also have white frills under her skirt and deep golden short-like pants underneath, she also have long white wings ribbon on her front middle waist with the strings surround her waist and golden short ribbon on her back, her Melody Compact attached on her middle pelvis under the long ribbon. Cure Piano - Sequel Personality Louise is a second year student at Nanairo no Tenshi Private Academy, and the leader of Rainbow Rose Princess Club in her school, she is a very royalty person and very lovely, many guys in her school want to be her boyfriend, but, she always reject that offer kindly, she's a very calm, quiet, gentle and also kind to another people, she's very clever and diligent, when she was up to something, she always excited and want to finish her work immediately. She likes to help other people, when everyone was rely on her, she always accept that responsibility. She learns all kinds of arts, from drawing arts, musical arts, sculpture arts and martial arts, she always want to share her skills to others. She is the best friend of Melody, and also her neighbor. She is very gentle, kind and also very brave and courageous, when her friends was mocked or bullied, she lose her control and her composure, she have the feelings to protect everyone. She doesn't afraid of anything strange, even when she met Echo, she straightly and warmly shake Echo's hand and introduce herself, as much as Melody did, and when an Evira showed up, she doesn't shocked at all and even she want to raise the Evira become her pet because the Evira looked like a rabbit. History Meet Echo When Melody was about to get home, she met Louise with her car, then, Echo hide and Melody step into the car because Louise invited her to Louise's tea party, then, she ask Melody what thing is behind her, then, Louise tried to reach Echo and she grabbed her hand, then, Louise halt seeing Echo and Louise straightly shake Echo's hand and introduce herself, then Echo reply the introducing and Louise straightly hug her very tight. From that day, Echo always admire Louise and Louise always teach her how to be a royal person. Become a Precure When an Evira showed up, Melody, Reino and Ayaka transformed in front of Louise, Louise get excited, but, when her friends lose against the Evira and hurt badly, Louise's feeling rise and her heartbeat get fast. Louise get shocked and Echo call out her "Happiness Heart" inside, and when the heart came out, the Heart shine brightly and the atmosphere change, then, in front of her there is her Heart, and when she try to hold her heart, the heart shine and become an Arpeggio Clappé and a Melody Compact, when that time Echo knew that Louise is a Precure, then, Echo tell Louise that she must transform into Precure to save everyone, especially her dear friends, then, Louise transform into a Precure and she very excited knowing that the clothes is very frilly and cute, and she fight to save her friends. The Birth of Cradle When the third set of Music Key is completed, Cradle is born, Louise is very happy and excited knowing that Cradle is her partner, from that day, Cradle always hugged by Louise and Louise always treat her very well like her own little sister. Relationships Doriko Melody - Louise's best friend and Louise's neighbor, Louise always seems very childish in front of Melody, but, sometimes, Louise also looked very serious when she taught Melody about being a Princess, they always laugh and played together since they 5 years old, and now, they also still become best friend, forever and ever. Tomoko Reino '- Louise's second best friend, Louise always admire Reino because of her smart personality, but, when Reino seems to be afraid of something, Louise always tell Reino to keep strong and be brave. 'Murasaki Ayaka - Louise always laugh when heard Ayaka's joke, but, she's very annoyed when she become one of Ayaka's jokes, Louise always taught Ayaka how to be a calm and elegant person, and Ayaka accepted that lesson very long-minded and unclear. Echo - Echo seems admire Louise more than Melody, because Louise is very elegant and noble, and Echo wants to be like her, and Louise always accept Echo's offer when Echo wants to learn something from Louise. Cradle - Cradle is already like Louise little sister, together with Louise, Cradle always taught Louise singing and playing musical instrument even Louise is already mastered at all that things, they always passing time together with fun and happiness. Precure Cure Piano - Prequel "Song of The Heart! Cure Piano!" "こころの唄！キュアピアノ！" "Kokoro no Uta! Kyua Piano!" Cure Piano is Louise's Precure Alter Ego. She represents Feather. Transformation Louise needs Cradle (Echo before Cradle born) to summon her Arpeggio Clappé and her transformation device called Melody Compact with the incantation "Precure: Music Connect!". Attacks 'Purification Attacks' Holy Feather ' Holy Feather is Cure Piano's main purification attack without any attack items, with the incantation '"Please Twinkle! Holy Feather!" . The upgraded version of Holy Feather is revealed in Episode 29. Angel Cradle ' Cure Piano's main finisher attack, with Cradle and her new attack item called "Feather Clervy" and Cradle Clappé from Cradle, she able to do this attack. 'Sparkling Feather ' Sparkling Feather is Cure Piano's second finisher attack, with the new weapon, "Cupid Stick", a new "Piano Cupid Clappé" and a new attack items called "Winter Crystal Spinner", she able to do this attack. 'Miracle Feather Shoot Is Cure Piano and Cure Voice combined attack with their Cupid Stick and the new "Stick Clappé" that they get from Miracle and Cradle and their each Cure Season Spinner. Magical Music Requiem ' Is the group attack of the Cures with the weapon set "Cure Cupid", the new "Requiem Clappé" which they get from Muse, and the "Cure Season Spinner" set to activate the weapons. 'Rainbow Orchestra Evolution ' Is the group attack of the Cures with the Guardian Cures with a new weapon set called "Orchestra Shining Set" which each group get different version of weapon, as for Cure Piano, she get the "Orchestra Fléche" together with her groups, a new "Orchestra Clappé" and a new item of love called "Clover Crystal" which the main cures use to give the weapons power. 'Defensive Attacks Shining Reflection ' Shining Reflection is Cure Piano's main defensive attack without any attack items, with the incantation '"The Silver Wings! Shining Reflection!" . 'Supportive Attacks' Piano Flash . Cure Piano put her hand into her chest brooch and the brooch shine, then, she release her hand and the light shine fast and become a heart winged shaped lavender light and she shoots the light energy become a light shower and the enemy knocked down. Piano Circle . Cure Piano throw her hand to the air and her hand glowing, then, she punch the enemy's stomach or chest with her charged palm and the light released from the back of the enemy's body. Piano Shoot . Cure Piano jump far to the air and she spread her hands straightly, then, her brooch glowing and shine and many energy ball created behind her, then, she throw her hand to the air and release her hand before her, and the energy balls shoot itself attacking the enemies. Piano Shining Dynamite . Cure Piano hug herself and her body glowing, then, she shoot herself to the enemy and the enemy knocked down. Piano Lullaby . Cure Piano put her hands to her chest and a rain of feathers pouring down from above, making the enemy drowsy and fall asleep. Double Piano Circle . Cure Piano throw her hands to the air and her hands glowing, then, she punch the enemy's stomach or chest with her charged palms and the light release from the back of the enemy's body, it's the double version of Piano Circle. Precure Harmony . Cure Piano charge both of her hands and she shoot her charged palms to the enemy, and the enemy fall off. Double Precure Harmony . The supportive attack which she use with Cure Forte. They charge their hands individually and they holding hands while they attack the enemy with their gripped hand and they shoot all the energy to the enemy and the enemy fall off. White Etude . Cure Piano charge her hand with white light and she shoot it to the enemy as a punch, then, a big stream of light impact come gather in her hand and a blast of energy explode attack the enemy down. Wings Sparkle . Cure Piano spin and a stream of little energy ball surround her and become a blast, then, the explode become a white wings stream and she release the energy by put her hand before her and the wings stream shooting become some sparkle stream. Heart Frost . Cure Piano blow the air gently and the air become a shining snow stream, then, she release the energy hardly and the stream become a massive heart shaped shining snow, then, she, clap her hand and two energy balls appear in her hands, then, she shoot the energy balls and the massive heart snow become a big explosion attack the enemy down, sometimes, when the enemy's weak, this attack can be a purification attack too. Items and Devices *'Melody Compact' - Louise use this device to transform into Precure, used along with Arpeggio Clappé. *'Cure Clappé' - Louise use this items for many available use, the Clappé that she use is: **'Cure ClappéArpeggio Clappé ' - Louise use this item to transform into Precure which she use with her compact. **'Party Clappé ' - Louise use this item to feed Cradle which she set in her compact and produces tea bottle. **'Moonlight Clappé ' - Louise use this item to put Cradle into sleep which she set in her compact and produces a sleeping basket and a blanket, the atmosphere also change into a cloudy sanctuary. **'Visual Clappé ' - Louise use this item to call each other's compact with visual hologram which she set in her compact and she press the button in the middle which connect into the other's compact. **'Cradle Clappé ' - Cure Piano use this item to activate her Feather Clervy to do her attack "Angel Cradle". **'Piano Cupid Clappé ' - Cure Piano use this item to activate her Cupid Stick to do her attack "Sparkling Feather". **'Stick Clappé ' - Cure Piano use this item together with Cure Voice to perform their combination attack "Miracle Feather Shoot". **'Requiem Clappé ' - Cure Piano use this item together with the other Cures to do the group attack "Magical Music Requiem". **'Orchestra Clappé ' - Cure Piano use this item together with the other Cures to do the group attack "Rainbow Orchestra Evolution". *'Feather Clervy ' - Cure Piano use this weapon to do her attack "Angel Cradle" which she activate with Cradle Clappé. *'Cupid Stick' - Is the new separated weapon from the weapon set "Cure Cupid", Cure Piano use this weapon to do her attack "Sparkling Feather" which she activate with the new Piano Cupid Clappé and a new Winter Crystal Spinner. *'Orchestra Fléche' - Is the separated individual weapon from Orchestra Shining Set, Cure Piano use this weapon to do the group attack "Rainbow Orchestra Evolution" which she activate with the new Orchestra Clappé and a new Clover Crystal. *'Winter Crystal Spinner' - Cure Piano use this to activate the Cupid Stick to do the attack "Sparkling Feather" which she activate along with Piano Cupid Clappé. *'Clover Crystal ' - Cure Piano use this to activate the Orchestra Fléche by giving it light power to do the group attack "Rainbow Orchestra Evolution" which she activate along with Orchestra Clappé. *'Royal Box' - Louise use this device to store Cradle's power source, "Crystal Heart". Catchphrase *Music is the one who connect this world, now, everyone will protect that music together and create a new love! *My Love for you will never fade, The Wings of Love will purify your darkness and show you the Joy of Love! Etymology Hikari is the common Japanese girls name, but it's uncommonly created as a surname, Hikari stands for "Light", Hi can also means "Six", so, it can be stands for "The Six Lights". Louise is a common England/British girls name and also some of the Japanese girls name is Louise, Louise stands for "A Mighty Girl", if turn to a royal meaning, it stands for "Beautiful and Elegant". Category:Stubs Category:Precures Category:Music♪ Precure! Category:Music♪ Precure! Characters Category:Music♪ Precure! Cures